


I'm so lucky to have you

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Prompt from tumblr with 100 word limit.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Kudos: 22





	I'm so lucky to have you

Lorcan was sick. He’d hardly left the couch in a good 24 hours, he was surrounded by tissues and mugs.

He felt like death.

Lorcan heard the door open and close, then footsteps sounded and Elide soon appeared.

“Chicken and corn soup,” Elide said gesturing to the bag she held. “Come on, sit up.”

Lorcan did as he was told, Elide set him up with the soup. Then she started on his mess.

Lorcan watched her admiringly, then he said, “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Elide patted him in the cheek before kissing his forehead. “Yes. Yes, you are.”


End file.
